Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop
by Extremelyme
Summary: Arthur meets a strange boy at his favorite coffee shop on the first day of spring break. Alfred vows to make Arthur his by the end of spring break. (Sorry I suck at summaries Dx)
1. Day one: That boy is mine

**A/N:** _So here's my first chapter! This is my first fanfiction EVAH. I'm excited. I don't own Hetalia or anything other company/product I may mention in this story. So please, enjoy! Please review also, I need all the critique I can get! :D_

* * *

Arthur sighed happily. This day marked the start of spring break. During his first day of break, he decided to go to the little coffee shop, not more than 10 minutes away from his dorm. The year so far had been stressful for him. He took his studies very seriously and lately had felt overwhelmed with work. He had lost what few friends he had because of his workaholic tendencies. Now it was spring break and he was free to do whatever he wanted. The coffee shop had always been Arthur's safe spot. He was content to spend the rest of break sitting at his special table, drinking warm tea, and reading a lot of good books.

The shop was located on a corner lot, it's walls were painted deep red and covered with photographs of everything from nature to cities. They were all contributed by people who frequented the shop. Arthur liked to take pictures, but he just hadn't found the perfect shot to add to the collage. He sat in a corner where the wall hadn't quite been taken over by the massive amount of pictures yet.

Arthur has just finished a chapter in is book when he heard the bell over the door ring. He looked up to see the newcomer. Arthur noted a tall blonde boy with a smile covering half his face and big glasses over his eyes. Behind him was a smaller Asian man with jet black hair, then there was a tanner man, about as tall as the blonde with brown hair, who seemed to look half asleep. Arthur drew the conclusion they were a couple, due to their joined hands.

The trio walked up to the counter and ordered their coffee's before finding a table. Much to Arthur's dismay they chose a table close to his own. The blonde man took the seat that was directly facing Arthur from across the table. Arthur found himself staring at him as he took his seat. He wore an old bomber jacket that seemed a little big for him, his hair was orderly, save for one strand sticking out from his head. Now that he was closer, Arthur could also see his eyes were as blue as the sky, beautiful. Arthur was transfixed. Until he noticed that the man was staring back at him. Arthur quickly looked back down at his book. He tried to ignore that fact that he could feel the heat rising in his face.

After a view minutes Arthur decided he needed a minute to think and got up from his table. He noticed the man was still staring at him as he walked to the bathroom.

Arthur locked the small one-man bathroom door. He splashed some cold water on his face. That man was beautiful. And dangerous. Arthur had sworn off relationships, especially with men. It hadn't turned out so well the last time. He banished all thoughts of beautiful people. He was being foolish anyway, for gods sake all the man did was look at him. He felt better as he left the bathroom.

That was until the blonde man, that had occupied his thoughts moments before, crashed into him. Arthur felt hot liquid soaking his shirt.

"Ow! Bloody hell! That's hot!" Arthur stumbled through the bathroom door, the blonde man came in after him. Arthur took off his shirt and threw it into the sink. He was breathing hard. As he calmed down he noticed the blonde man was making apologies to him.

"-so sorry! I didn't mean to but the door opened and you were just there!"

Arthur usually tired to be civil but he was feeling very angry.

"Watch where you're going you bloody git! I am inclined to wonder what led you to bring coffee to the bathroom in the first place!"

The man seemed close to tears, "I know, I just did it without thinking! I'm so so so _so_ sorry."

Arthur noted his accent. American, typical. Then he felt heat rising to his cheeks. He didn't have a shirt on. He glanced down at his pale chest and crossed his arms self-consciously. He looked up to see the American staring at him. _All_ of him. Arthur turned around and started to work the stain out of his shirt. He spun around as he heard the American wolf whistle.

"Excuse me! I need to clean up this mess, I would like to do it alone. If you could leave I would very much appreciate it!"

Arthur's face was red. The American had whistled at him! He didn't want to think about it.

"I think I can help you with that actually," the American said this as he took off his jacket and the shirt underneath, leaving him bare-chested. He handed the shirt to Arthur, putting his own jacket back on and zipping it up to cover his now naked chest. Arthur ignored the American's muscled chest and the feeling of disappointment when he put the jacket on.

"T-Thank you."

He put the shirt on. It was a little big, but better than the wet rag in the sink. He held his hand to the American.

"My name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland," he shook his hand, "Who might you be?"

The American smiled saying, "My name is Alfred F. Jones," he surprised Arthur by turning his hand over and kissing it, "It's good to meet you too."

The American, Alfred, smiled and said, "Dude, are you a college student on spring break too?"

It seemed as though Alfred had completely changed his personality from smooth and flirty to loud and slightly annoying.

"Yes, I am."

"That's great, man! Well if you come here everyday I'll be here tomorrow, I'll buy you a coffee. You can keep the shirt too. I'll see you tomorrow!"

With that Alfred left and left Arthur alone in the bathroom with a stunned look on his face. He recovered after a minute. He wringed his shirt and put it under the blow dyer to dry it a little. He left the bathroom, going directly to his table. He gathered his stuff and walked out of the café to go home after a very confusing encounter.

- ALFRED P.O.V. -

Alfred went back to his table with a happy grin on his face. His companions looked at him.

"Plan went perfectly," he said.

His older companion, Heracles, looked at him like he was crazy, "That seriously worked?"

"Yes that worked! I'm buying him coffee tomorrow!"

The couple across from him shook their heads in disbelief.

Arthur came out of the bathroom and gathered his stuff. As he left Alfred pointed at him.

"You see that guy?"

"Yes," Kiku, his other companion, said quietly.

"I think I'm going to marry that boy."

The two look startled.

"Alfred you barely even know the ma-," Heracles started.

"No, no. Trust me. Talk to me at the end of spring break, you'll see."

"Why the end of spring break," Kiku asked suspiciously.

"Because, at the end of this week, that boy is going to be mine."

* * *

**A/N: **_So! Think I should continue? Reviews are much appreciated :D_


	2. Day Two: Part One

**A/N:**

* * *

Arthur woke up the next morning and started on his new spring break routine. He was one of those people, planning everything. He had his whole day planned out. Everything seemed perfect until, halfway through his shower he recalled an incident with a certain American. Had he said something about buying him a Coffee? Arthur frowned. That couldn't happen. The whole schedule would be messed up! He was not going to allow some loud-mouthed American ruin his perfectly planned spring break.

Arthur got dressed and finished his routine. He then set out for the Café, determined not to let the American get in the way of his plans.

-ALFRED P.O.V.-

Alfred shot up out of bed with all the energy of a five-year-old on Christmas morning. The events from the previous day were still fresh in his mind. There was something about that boy. Alfred thought for a moment as he was drying his hair after his shower. When he had told Heracles and Kiku that he was going to marry Arthur, he admitted, he was a little bold. Still, he just knew it was him. It had to be him. Love at first sight some would say.

He had a week, a week to make Arthur his. He started to think of ways he could win Arthur over. They were getting a coffee together, but after that? He was just out the door when he came up with the perfect plan.

-ARTHUR P.O.V-

The shop was quieter than usual; it seemed less people had come. They probably all had plans, places to be, people to see. "I have plans too," Arthur thought to himself quickly. First a Coffee then he'd go to the park and feed the birds. After that the library, then home for some tea and a movie with the remaining hour before he would sleep.

He smiled, comforted by the relaying of his schedule through his head. His smile quickly faded however as he heard the door chime. He looked up and saw that it was the American from the day before.

Arthur's frown deepened as the American came over to his table and sat down.

"Hey dude! You got a coffee? Didn't I tell you that I'd buy you one?"

He didn't wait for Arthur to respond before continuing.

"Anyways we should get going soon, we don't want to be late!"

Arthur looked startled. The American had paused long enough to let him speak.

"Where would we be going? I don't recall making any plans with you."

Alfred smiled, "Well it's a surprise! Now c'mon!" He said the last word pulling Arthur from his seat and dragging him to the front door. Arthur protested but the skinny American was much stronger than he looked.

"Excuse me! If you would be so kind as to remove your hands from me!"

Alfred stopped and turned around to look at him. They were in the parking lot now standing by, what Arthur guessed, was his car. Alfred let go of him and Arthur huffed loudly, crossing his arms.

"Now can you please tell me what the meaning of all this is?"

"Well I'm meaning to take you on a date."

Arthur flushed and said, "Why should I get in a car with a man I barely know at all? You could be dangerous."

Alfred frowned, deep in thought. "Maybe because you barely know me and I might me dangerous?"

He got into his car, starting it up, then rolling down the window. He looked at Arthur waiting for a reply.

An internal battle raged on in Arthur. Part of him wanted to stay to the schedule and not get involved with anything close to dating. While the other part pulled him towards the strange man and the unknown. After a moment, the more reasonable side of him won.

And Arthur could see Alfred smile as he slid into the passenger seat and closed the door.

* * *

**A/N:** _Dun dun dunnnnnn! Did I ruin the mood? I always feel like author's notes at the end ruin the whole thing, whoops. So two days for part two I almost promise! I love you all! *KISSES*_


	3. Day Two: Part Two

_**A/N:** Soo, it's been a while, huh? XD I'm sorry! I've been busy! End of school, then I had a whole week of cleaning and packing, then it was off to my dads! There was a lot of family time. Anyway, they are going to be coming out much faster now. I want to let y'all know that this story is only seven days long so, they're aren't that many chapters .. I'm working on a new longer fanfic idea though! I'm working on the next two chapters as this as well. _

_I don't own Hetalia or any other product mentioned in this fic! Enjoy!_

* * *

Alfred pulled onto the highway and noticed Arthur hadn't said a word since they had left. He looked over and saw Arthur looking out the window, lost in in his thoughts. Alfred brought his eyes back to the road.  
"It's gonna take a while to get there so we could talk and not be so quiet if you want."  
Arthur looked at him, "What did you have in mind?"  
Alfred thought for a moment, "Let's talk about our families."  
Arthur turned his head away and said, "You first."  
Alfred gave him a weird look but then began his story.  
"Well my mom is a baker, she owns her own bakery. The cutest place you'll ever see. My dad is a lawyer; I lived with my mom before college so I only saw him on every other weekend. That's more than I wanted to spend with him anyway."  
"You're parents are divorced, then?" Arthur asked.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, and I also get that your dad isn't your favorite person?"  
"Thanks, but it happened a long time ago, they're both remarried now. Anyway yes, my dad, well he used to be a drinker. That was one of the reason my mom left him. I have some pretty traumatic childhood memories including him."  
Arthur looked appalled, "You don't mean-!"  
"Yeah, I mean abuse. I was little so I don't remember much, but I know that I hate him. That's all I need."  
Arthur's reaction surprised him. He was looking out the window with both hands clenched into fists. It may have been the light but Alfred thought he saw tears in Arthur's eyes.  
"How do the people who do that live with themselves! It's terrible. Doing that to a person you supposedly love! What's worse is that the people getting the abuse are to afraid to tell people! Or they say that the person isn't usually like this and they think they're more to them than a punching bag! It's not fair," His voice got quiet, "It's not fair."

Alfred was shocked at his outburst and said nothing. Then Arthur spoke. He seemed returned to normal.  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
"Uh, I have a half-sister. She's three. She always has a smile on her face." Alfred said feeling comforted by the thought of his sister.  
"She sounds sweet."  
" Yeah she is," Alfred pulled onto a small dirt road and said, "We're almost there."  
They pulled up to an old abandoned house and Alfred stopped the engine.  
"This was my grandfather's. He built it himself! This isn't what I wanted to show you. Here follow me, and close your eyes!"  
"Alfred that's just ridiculo-!" Alfred put his hand over Arthur's eyes and guided him. Arthur felt grass brush against his jeans. After a minute they stopped walking and Alfred took his hand of Arthur's eyes.  
"Bloody hell," He said softly under his breath.

A sea of yellow, flowers as far as the eye could see. The air filled with their sweet aroma. The place where Alfred and Arthur stood was a small wooden gazebo.  
"This is amazing, you grandfather built this?"  
Alfred smiled, "Yeah he said it was his and nanny's make out spot! But I also came here a lot when I would visit. But I was by myself! I mean I didn't bring anybody here to, well ya'know. Okay I'm done talking now."

Arthur smiled. For once, Alfred was the one blushing. He then reached into the bag he carried with him at all times. He pulled out his camera and looked at Alfred.  
"Do you mind?"  
Alfred looked a little confused, but nodded and stepped behind Arthur.  
Arthur pointed the camera and took a deep breath. Then as he slowly letting out the breath he snapped a picture.  
"You look like a professional," Alfred said laughing.  
"Yeah? Thanks, now can I get on with you leaning against the post on the gazebo?" Alfred did as directed.  
"Okay now look out towards the field." Alfred could hear the click of the camera behind him. He leaned against the post comfortably, enjoying the view. He didn't notice that the camera had stopped clicking. Arthur looked at him, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind.  
He decided to speak, "Why did you take me out here?"  
Alfred smiled and turned towards him, "I thought it was the perfect place for you to fall for me."  
Arthur spluttered and said, "Fall for you?! I barely know you!"  
Alfred stepped closer to Arthur.  
"Get to know me then."  
Arthur gulped nervously and walked past Alfred to the other side of the gazebo.  
"I'm sorry you wasted this much time on me already, but I'm not looking for a relationship and even if I was, I don't think I'm right for you. I'm sure you could find someone else."  
He was looking out towards the fields as he said this. He then turned back to Alfred and asked him politely to take him home.  
Alfred was confused but he agreed.  
The ride back to town was quiet. Alfred thinking that even though the date had been cut short, it had gone fairly well. He had started to notice little things about Arthur, as well as the more noticeable too (Those eyebrows though...). He knew Arthur would be a challenge, but somehow he knew he was worth it. Alfred had never had a really serious relationship before, so he was nervous. What do you do after the flirting and after marriage? His mind continued on that path the whole ride. Arthur on the other hand, his mind had turned to anger and he was thinking about how he hated people who played with feelings. He was just going to end up getting hurt. This was a game to Alfred anyway, Arthur knew it. Arthur would fall and love, then Alfred would get bored. Or he could turn out to be a different man then he seemed.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_OoooooOO Drama! Arthur! You stubborn twat! Alfred adorbs ._


End file.
